


hate is spitting out each other's mouths (but we're still sleeping like we're lovers)

by just_a_confused_writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Stydia, and cuz I needed one, angst rain kiss, bcuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_confused_writer/pseuds/just_a_confused_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty stydia kiss in the rain basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	hate is spitting out each other's mouths (but we're still sleeping like we're lovers)

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in season 4 or post season 4. Title is from the song Still by Daughter. Not my first fanfic on here, but my first on this account. The rest are posted on Mazriaz's account.

"Why are you being such an asshole?"

"Oh, like  _Jackson_ is any better," he muttered.

"I heard that."

"Good. You were supposed to."

     Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes, gathering her stuff and getting up to leave. She had come over to Stiles's house to study, and he'd been grumpy and cold the entire time, with cutting remarks and small jeers, when Lydia had finally just snapped. Actually, now that she'd thought about it, he'd been giving her the cold shoulder ever since Jackson came back in town this morning. 

     "Oh, so now you're just going to get up and leave? Just like that?" Stiles said, following her as she stormed out of his room and down the stairs. "Lydia, you can't leave. I won't let you." Lydia scoffed. "Watch me," she growled under her breath, storming out on to the porch. "Lydia, come on. It's cold and raining, and you're just wearing a dress. You're going to get sick." Lydia scowled and whispered under her breath. "Like you give a fuck about what happens to me." "Lydia, how the hell can you say that?! You know I care about you!" he said, following her out into the rain, to where her car was parked on the street. Lydia finished putting her stuff in her car, then turned around abruptly to face him. 

"Do you? Do you really?"she said softly, not believing him.

"Lydia, of course I do! You know that! Now come on, let's go back inside and we can talk," he said, reaching for her shoulder, but she pulled away, as if his touch repulsed her. 

"No. Don't touch me. I'm not going inside with you, I'm leaving."

     "Oh my God, Lydia, where the hell are you even going?! Back to your douchebag lizard boyfriend?! Someone who always blew you off, treated you like crap, broke up with you over a text, and didn't even once ask you if you were okay after you wandered around the woods naked for two days?! You're going back to that guy?!" Stiles spat, disbelief in his tone, masking the hurt, and was that...jealousy? _No, it couldn't be,_ Lydia thought _. He has Malia now; he doesn't love me anymore._ All of a sudden, Lydia felt a rush of anger and turned around abruptly, her wet hair flying around. 

     "You know what, Stiles? Ever since Jackson came back from Starling this morning, you've been acting like a total asshole! And how is it any of your business whether or not we get back together, which for the record, I don't know how stupid you think I am, if you think I'm _ever_ getting back with that tool again! Besides, he's dating some chick named Thea back in Starling. And you don't see me prying into your love life, so that gives you _no right_ to go prying into mine! Also, by the way, Stilinski," she snapped, venom in her tone as she jabbed a finger into his chest. "how the hell are you any better than him?!" Stiles's eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped in disbelief as he felt a sudden rush of anger. "How am I any better-Lydia, are you-are you serious?! Are you fucking _kidding me?!_ He was never there for you, I was! He didn't find you when you decided to take a two-day stroll through the woods naked; I did! He wasn't there for you when that psychopath was manipulating you and messing with your head; I was! He wasn't there for you when Jennifer almost strangled you and you found out you were a banshee; I was! I was always there to pick up your pieces and put you back together while you were too busy pining for douchebags to notice me! I cared about you! I loved you! I fucking loved you, and you were too blind to notice!" Lydia closed her eyes, choking back a sob, and spoke again, her voice small.

"Where were you?"

"What? Are you serious? Lydia, I literally just said-"

     "No. No, Stiles," Lydia said, rage and confidence overcoming her. "Where were you? Where were you when Aiden died? When my best friend died? When I was hearing voices again? When I was too scared to leave the house because there was twenty million dollars on my head and assassins out to get me? Do you have any idea how many times Scott came over just to ask me if I'm okay? How many times I called him instead of you when I found a body because I knew I couldn't rely on you anymore?" Lydia was practically screaming at him over the wind rushing around them, and the rain was mixing with the fiery tears escaping from her eyes. She took a shaky breath and continued to shout at him. "Do you even have any idea what it felt like when Allison died? That I could feel her getting stabbed? That I could feel that katana going through me? That every time I close my eyes, all I can see is her cold, dead, lifeless ones? That I can't sleep anymore because every time I do, I see Allison, and she's screaming that it's all my fault, and I'm the one stabbing her? That she's everywhere and nowhere at the same time? No, you wouldn't know; you wouldn't know that because you left me. You left me for some stupid coyote bitch that is perfectly content with leaving the rest of us for dead and you haven't once so much as asked me if I'm okay." Lydia was almost hysterically crying now, and she realized how cold she was, shivering and soaked to the bone. Stiles's eyes were wide, his jaw slack, hurt and confusion evident on his face. But then, he became absolutely livid.

"Lydia, how the hell am I supposed to know that?! You never tell me anything, and whenever I try to talk to you, you just blow me off!"

"You were supposed to try harder! You weren't supposed to just give up on me, mark me as a lost cause, and leave me like everyone I ever cared about has! You weren't supposed to just blow me off so that you can go fuck your coyote girlfriend!" 

     Stiles closed his eyes and curled his hands into fists, taking deep breaths. Then, he came to a sudden realization and his eyes flew open and his mouth curled into a smirk. 

"You're jealous. You're jealous of Malia and I."

Lydia chuckled humorlessly, a sob escaping her mouth, and spoke in a shaky voice. 

"Don't flatter yourself, Stilinski."

"You are. You're jealous. You can't just let me be happy. You just want me to love you, knowing that there's no way in hell you could ever love me back. You just want me to be miserable," Stiles said, tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

"Do you honestly think that?" Lydia asked, her voice small, tears starting to fall from her eyes again. Stiles resisted the urge to reach out and brush them away. 

"Do you honestly think that I want you to be miserable? I care about you, Stiles. I care about you so much it hurts."

"You're lying. You're lying and you're just upset because I'm not following you around like a lost puppy anymore." 

"Well, what the hell do you want me to say?!" Lydia screamed, as the rain fell hard and wind swirled around them.  


     "That every time I see you standing down the hall, I can't breathe until I'm with you? That whenever I'm in class, I can't stop looking at the clock because I know that you're standing right outside waiting and it hurts because it's for a girl that's not me? That every time I see you with her, it feels like a knife going through my gut and like the breath has been stolen from my lungs? That I'm so in love with you and it scares the crap out of me because I've never felt this way about anyone before and because everyone I love always leaves me and hurts me in the end? Is that what you wanted me to say, Stiles?! Is that what you wanted? For me to pour my heart out to you so that you can just stand there staring at me, trying to think of a nice way to tell me that you hate me, and that I don't deserve you, and how could you possibly ever love me after all the hurt I caused you?"

     Stiles just stood there, eyes wide in disbelief, his jaw dropped. Lydia shut her eyes and sniffed, instantly regretting everything she'd just said.

"You know what? Just forget it. Forget everything I just said. I understand if you never want to see or hear from me again," Lydia said, turning around to leave. 

"You know every time I was with her, I thought of you?"

Lydia stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"I couldn't stop. I thought being with her would somehow help me get over you. But it didn't work, and every time I was with her, all I could think about was how much I wished it was you. It doesn't matter anyway; she broke up with me two days ago. Said it was because I was in love with someone else. You."

"Do you really still love me after all the pain I caused you? Why would you love such a damaged, broken mess?"

"Lydia Martin," Stiles spoke confidently, moving forward and cupping her cheeks, his eyes searching hers. 

"It's impossible for me to stop loving you. It just can't be done, because I will always come right back to you, no matter what. You will always be the only girl for me, Lydia, and that's never going to change."

     Lydia searched his eyes for a moment, then leaned forward and pressed her cold lips to his. He responded almost immediately, his lips pushing against hers, gently opening her mouth with his. Teeth, lips, and tongues knocked together as the two teens made out furiously in the rain, and they could feel universes collapse and stars form into galaxies above them, warmth coursing through their veins, despite the freezing downpour surrounding them. Stiles groaned into Lydia's mouth as her arms came up around his neck, tugging on strands of his hair. He looped his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer and pushing her against the car. Both teens pulled away at the same time, staring at each other in amazement while their warm breaths mingled, their lips swollen and bruised. Stiles was the first to speak.

"Come on Lyds, let's go inside," he said gently, a smile lighting up his face.

"Ok," she whispered, blushing and looking down while smiling. Stiles smiled, leading her back inside, and Lydia knew that even though Allison and Aiden were gone, and Jackson was probably going to be an asshole to her again, everything was going to be okay, because she had a boy who loved her, and she loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points if you spotted the Arrow references:)


End file.
